


In Soviet Russia...Women Payback You

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lube, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a alternate way where Jill meets Mikhail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Soviet Russia...Women Payback You

**September 28, 1998**

Jill was separated from Carlos due to Nemesis. After reaching to a store, she went there and hoped that monster doesn't come there. When the coast was clear, she was about to leave when she heard gunfire. Rushing to there, she saw a man shooting zombies.

"Don't come any closer!" The man yelled. Just about he was getting out his grenade, someone shot him in the ribs three times and he cried out in pain. At the top of there, someone (or Nicholai, as I say) chuckled as he put his weapon up and walked away.

Seeing that he need some help, Jill used her Handgun to finish off the rest of the zombies. Then she walked to him and examined his wound. "Oh, this look bad..." She said.

"Thank you for saving my life. What's your name?" The man asked.

"I'm Jill...Jill Valentine. What's yours?" Jill asked.

"I'm Mikhail Victor, platoon leader in the UBCS. The mission went bad to worse." He said.

"Oh. Let's me put you somewhere..."

She carried him and put him on where the mattresses are at. Then she searched around the store and founded a First Aid Spray and gauze. Coming back, she used the spray and used the gauze to patch up the wound. 

"Thank you for that. How could I repay you?" Mikhail said, even thought he was nauseated and dizzy from losing blood.

"Hm. Would I?" Jill said, giving him a sultry look before she lifts her blue top up and took it off, showing her breasts. Then she removed her boots before she lifted her mini-skirt up and pulled her panties down. Jill could feel herself getting wet at the minute. Suddenly, he reached for his belt and unbuckled it before unbuttoned his pants, to reveal his erect cock, which is 6 and 1/4 inches long and was thick. She knew he was so hard. However, before Mikhail could say anything, he shivered as he felt her warm mouth surrounded his tip and felt her wet tongue lick it. Filled with lust, her hand reached to her silt and rubbed it, causing her to pull out and get on top of him. Then, Jill moaned as he licked her right nipple before taking it to his mouth, sucking it. That cause her to put her hand on his cock and slowly move it. Mikhail hiked her skirt up, running a hand over the curve of her ass before sliding a finger into her cunt. Jill moaned and pushed her hips back against the intruding finger. She felt him push deeper before his thumb started to brush against her cilt, making her body shudder and her juices start to flow more rapidly. She give him a look before starting to pump his cock, making him groan. He knew he isn't going to last long because his orgasm is near. She went down and put his cock back into her mouth while still pumping (although his fingers are still pleasuring her) and a minute later, she moans as her wet mouth fills with his cum. She presses her lips around his cock, tightly, as she slowly bobs her head to milk his cock. Afterwards, she slowly lifts her head up and tosses her head back, after swallowing more.

"You naughty little girl...seems like I had to teach you a lesson." He given her a sultry look before his thumb sped up, making her shudder. Entering a second finger, he have tried to get her to orgasm. But before Jill can do that, Mikhail pulled his fingers free from her clenching vagina, got behind her, and a moment later, she felt the head of his thick cock start to push into her. She moaned again, louder, and ground her hips back, feeling inch after hot inch penetrate her cunt, filling it completely.

"God, your dick feels so good!" Jill yelled out.

"You are so tight!"

Jill is thrusting her hips back against him as  Mikhail rammed forward and buried his shaft to the hilt in her love tunnel. Her tits bounced with each thrust and she reached a hand up to one, pinching and twisting at a nipple as she grew closer to release. Crying out, Jill clamped down around Mikhail's cock, milking him thoroughly and being rewarded by thick strands of hot jizz in her cunt. Even thought he was finished, she yelled out in lust before she orgasmed, moaning as every juice exited her body. He put her in the position he'd liked and repeat the same progress. When he was about to release, he went deep as he could before releasing his thick strands of his hot jizz inside her cunt, making her almost cum. As his cock grew soft, Mikhail pulled out of her, leaving a sticky trail of his seed behind. Then he saw her anus and got a idea, just before grabbing a bottle of lube and put it around her asshole. Then, he entered inside her anus and tried to calm her down, by moving his hand and rub at her moist pussy lips. When his fingers started to pinch at her cilt, she began to moan in pleasure and thrust backwards again. Jill felt a second orgasm fast approaching as he went harder and faster. Before he can orgasm, she had to go first. As she groaned loudly, her body shook from orgasm. He couldn't hold it either, so he came too.

The two collapsed and tried to catch their breath. They refastened their clothes and took off their weapons. The door opened, only revealing to Carlos.

"There you are! And what happened to him?" Carlos asked, looking at the gauze.

"He got shot by a unknown person and I know it's  _not me_!" Jill answered.

"Well, come on! Let's get moving!"


End file.
